


Helena

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: "Happy" is a loose term, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More like "Ed Doesn't die in this one", Nightmares, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Alternate LBYE where Jonathan gets to the house in time
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Helena

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed, I have decided to make an alternate version of "The Light Behind Your Eyes" in which Jon gets there in time and Ed does not die
> 
> Hurray?

"Ed!" Jon called out into the two Villains shared apartment. It was a special day, or, more specifically, Edwards Birthday. The plan was that they where going to go to dinner before going down to the docks, before Jon was going to propose

Those plans where immediately shut down when he walked into the bedroom to a startling sight.

Leading to the connected bathroom was frightening amounts of blood,

Naturally, Jon feared the worst. And...

He was correct.

When he went to the bathroom, shakily opening the door, he noticed the love of his life bleeding out on the tilled floor.

 _no..._ The brunettes thoughts where racing _no, no, nonononono **no, this cannot be happening. God, please no...**_

He found some gauze and immediately tried patched up the ginger currently bleeding out from the wrists. Jon started to check for a heartbeat so that at least he had _some_ hope for Ed livin-

*badumn* 

...there was a heartbeat....

_thank god_

* * *

-bzzzt-

Pamela ignored it the first time it buzzed...and the second time. But by the third ring she couldn't take it any more and picked up

"What do you want?!" She snapped at the caller

"h-hey Pam...it's me...Jon..."

"Hello Jon, what do you need?" She asked Jonathan. She was slightly concerned, both on the fact that a) he usually didn't call her and b) he also didn't trip over his words"Jon? What's wrong?"

"i-its Ed" _well that explains it_

"What about him?" Pam asked "Jon? Is something wrong with him?" Ivy was slightly concerned. "Jon, What happened to Edward?"

"he's _dying_!"Pamela's eyes widen. She suddenly knew why Jon had called her. Of course, she wondered why he didn't just go to the Hospital but mentally facepalmed because of _course_ he didn't! You can't trust doctors and nurses to a) not throw you out onto the streets, b) not throw you in Arkham, c) kill you on the spot or d) all of the above!

Really, you shouldn't trust anybody in this town for anything

Pamela scribbled down a note for Harley that something came up and grabbed her medical bag that had most of the essentials.

* * *

*knock knock* 

Pam knocked on the door of the two rogues shared apartment. While she's been to their home a few times in the past and was considered family, she still knocked out of respect (and Jonathan's wishes)

Jonathan raced to the door. His hair was messier than usual and he was sporting a black dress shirt and red tie.

"Thank goodness your here" after greeting the plant based villain he ran to the bedroom again with Ivy following

When she walked into the bedroom all she saw was Edward laying on the bed with his arms wrapped.

"What happened?"

Jon was silent-again- and was coming his hair with his fingers. It was probably a comfort thing, so Pam didn't question it.

Jon finally spoke up "I found him like this...only...he was bleeding out and...on the bathroom floor"

Pamela figured out the big picture quickly and quickly got to work on what she needed to do

* * *

It was a couple hours before Edward awoke from unconsciousness.

He noticed a few things. One, he was on a bed. Two, he had bandages on his previously bloodied wrists and three...

Jon was there.

Ed suddenly panicked, suddenly trying to get up, only to find out that he can't. Being the stubborn person he is, he tried again...and failed again.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you" a feminine voice that he recognised as Ivy said while coming in the bedroom door.

"Oh yeah? Why not?" Edward spat

"Is now really the time? Nope, don't answer that. Stupid question" Ivy facepalmed before going to check if her fellow green-colored rogue was alright

"Do you remember what happened?" Ivy asked, awaiting a response

"...yes..."

"Are you willing to share with the class?"

No answer

"...I'll take that as a no"

"...you better" Edward muttered

"Well, get some rest. Harley and I'll check up on you tomorrow" Edward nodded before Pam left the room and Ed laid down again into the dark abis of slumber

* * *

And now, dear reader, is where the events of the other fic in this series takes place. Only, this time as Jonathan's nightmare is of what COULD have happened (and without the Bruce and Alfred Bat cave interaction for obvious reasons)

Now, let's quit breaking the fourth wall and get back to the clusterfuck that is the plot, shall we?

* * *

Jonathan awoke with a start with tears in his eyes. Even though he knew that it was his mind making up the event's, he couldn't help but wonder: If Edward died, would this have happened?

He looked up from the place he put his head down, noticing the figure cuddling the blankets underneath the bed. Noticing that it was Edward, Jon let out a sigh of relief.

Jonathan got up to push the chair that he was sitting in against the wall and knelt down on the carpet. He took his hands and cupped them against the man in the beds cheek, carresing it carefully as if Eddie was a porcelain doll;beautiful, but breakable. Jon rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on Eds cheek.

Jonathan made a promise to himself that night;Never again. Never again is he going or allow anyone to make Edward feel insignificant or that he doesn't belong on the rollercoaster called life. He will make sure that Edward is happy and healthy and known that he is loved.

Because he is.

He is loved by his friends, his acquaintances, and especially by Jon. Hell, Joker hasn't killed him yet, so the clown must have some admiration for him!

Jonathan smiled as he got on the bed and laid down next to Ed, still caressing his cheek as he closed his eyes and went into sweet unconsciousness

**Author's Note:**

> -I explored a headcanon I thought of that Pam is basically the equivalent of a medic for them
> 
> -if you didn't catch it, Jon's outfit is basically the exact same one MCR wore in the Music video for the song
> 
> -I took some inspiration from real life by having Jon do something that I do to calm down(the "using fingers to gone through hair" thing)
> 
> -yes, I know "it was all just a dream~" is a shit Copout, but do I give a fuck? No!


End file.
